


Il pudding di Babbo Natale

by michirukaiou7



Series: L'altra metà [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 38. AU (avvisi)</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 11 dicembre: Calze rosse appese</a></p><p>– Aaah, ho capito – bofonchiò Black – Io lavoro, faccio una fila di un'ora al negozio di giocattoli, con le matrone isteriche che mi guardano male, pago i regali, impazzisco per trovare un posto in cui nasconderli e poi uno che manco esiste si prende il merito?! I babbani sono deficienti, Moony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pudding di Babbo Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'altra metà](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91229) by Chu_1. 



Sirius entrò nell'appartamento, scrollandosi la neve di dosso neanche fosse stato Padfoot, mentre Remus aiutava Teddy a riemergere dalla marea di sciarpe e stoffa nella quale il bimbo era stato incartato per scongiurare un malanno: quell'anno a Londra neve e gelo avevano stretto d'assedio la città e, se per il pargolame magico o babbano questa era una festa, tutt'altro era il pensiero dei loro genitori.   
– Papà, papà, le luci! – bofonchiò Teddy, riemergendo dallo sciarpone verde e bianco che sua nonna aveva sferruzzato per lui l'anno prima – Sennò Babbo Natale non trova la strada!  
– Sono solo le sei del pomeriggio, Teddy – lo tranquillizzò Remus – Babbo Natale passa a mezzanotte: adesso vieni a tavola, poi accenderemo le luci.  
– E se viene a fare un giro prima? – chiese ansioso il bambino – Che so, per ricordarsi meglio la strada da fare...  
– Le sue renne conoscono tutte le strade – rise l'uomo – Non passerà prima di mezzanotte.  
– Chi è Babbo Natale? – intervenne allora Sirius.  
– Un mago che porta i doni a tutti i bambini buoni!  
Lo sguardo di Black rimase vacuo; quando vide Remus sollevare un sopracciglio e spedire Teddy a lavarsi le mani, iniziò ad agitare le mani sulla difensiva – Guarda che scommetto che neanche  _tu_  ti ricordi tutti i nomi del libro di Storia del Mondo Magico!  
– Babbo Natale è una tradizione babbana, Sirius; non puoi saperlo perché è il primo Natale che passi con noi, ma Andromeda teneva al fatto che anche Teddy, com'era stato per Tonks, credesse a Babbo Natale. Per i babbani è un mago anziano, panciuto, che vola la notte di Natale sulla sua slitta trainata da renne e porta doni a tutti i bambini che sono stati buoni.  
– Mhm – bofonchiò Black: odiava essere tagliato fuori in quel modo dalle dinamiche famigliari – Comunque, pur non essendo vecchio, grasso e vestito di rosso, ho preso  _quella cosa_  che Teddy voleva come regalo – disse, entrando nel salotto – Che fine hai fatto fare agli altri pacchetti?  
L'albero di Natale del salotto, infatti, non aveva neppure uno dei doni comprati per Teddy sotto le sue fronde.  
– Te l'ho detto: voglio che creda che i doni li abbia portati Babbo Natale – spiegò Remus – E ora vai a lavarti le mani anche tu, altrimenti mangeremo la cena della vigilia gelata!  
– Ma non è giusto! – guaì Black – Tutte quelle cose fantastiche le ho scelte  _io_  – rapido sguardo all'espressione corrucciata di Lupin – ... Ok,  _noi_. Le abbiamo scelte e comprate noi: perché il merito deve prenderselo quel vecchiaccio, scusa?  
– Perché per Teddy funziona così.  
– Cioè, lui pensa che tu non gli abbia mai comprato un regalo, finora?  
– No, lui sa che deve scrivere una letterina a Babbo Natale con tutti i regali che gli piacciono e poi Babbo Natale si accorda con i genitori per trovarli.  
– Aaah, ho capito – bofonchiò Black – Io lavoro, faccio una fila di un'ora al negozio di giocattoli, con le matrone isteriche che mi guardano male, pago i regali, impazzisco per trovare un posto in cui nasconderli e poi  _uno che manco esiste_  si prende il merito?! I babbani sono deficienti, Moony!  
– Può darsi, ma questa è la tradizione, e tu la rispetterai.  
Il modo in cui aveva detto "tu" fece capire a Sirius la pericolosità della sua posizione, e si avviò a tavola con la coda tra le gambe, continuando a bofonchiare insulti all'incolpevole Babbo Natale.  
La cena trascorse in modo piacevole, con Teddy che saltellava sul suo posto, eccitatissimo, e Remus che lo guardava con occhi così dolci che persino l'umore di Black si rischiarò; finché non fu ora del pudding, e allora la situazione ebbe una brusca virata verso il basso.  
– Papà, pensi che a Babbo Natale vada bene se, oltre ai biscotti, gli lascio anche il pudding? – chiese Teddy, guardando la fetta di dolce che rimaneva al centro del piatto da portata – Gli ho chiesto un sacco di cose, quest'anno...  
– Se pensi che a lui piaccia, lasciaglielo pure – rispose sorridendo Lupin, contento di questo gesto di inconsapevole maturità di suo figlio: se chiedi a qualcuno un sacrificio in più, è giusto ripagarlo con qualcosa in più, e il piccolo adorava il pudding della nonna.  
Peccato che qualcun altro non fosse d'accordo – Che ci fa Babbo Natale col pudding? – esclamò Sirius, inorridendo: purtroppo, anche lui adorava il pudding di Andromeda e non intendeva cedere una potenziale porzione in più al primo venuto; si fosse trattato di Teddy e Remus, pure pure...  
– Bisogna lasciare un bicchiere di latte e dei biscotti per Babbo Natale – spiegò Teddy – Così si riprende dalla fatica, poverino: è vecchietto e deve girare tutto il mondo in una notte per portare i suoi regali! Però, visto che gliene ho chiesti tanti stavolta, penso si meriti anche il pudding di nonna, sono sicuro che non ne ha mai mangiato uno così buono!  
Black guardò Remus con occhi sbarrati dall'orrore: il vecchiaccio inesistente voleva strappargli anche il dolce! Non poteva permetterlo – Ma se è tanto vecchio e tanto grasso, avrà il colesterolo alto e il diabete – sentenziò – Non dovrebbe mangiare neanche i biscotti, figuriamoci il pudding di Andromeda!  
Teddy guardò preoccupatissimo Remus – Che sono il colelerolo e il dibete? I miei biscotti fanno male a Babbo Natale? – chiese infine, con voce rotta.  
Lupin incenerì Sirius con lo sguardo e poi disse, gelido, scandendo lentamente le parole – Ma no, tesoro: Babbo Natale è un mago potentissimo, lui non ha quelle malattie; anzi, mi ha scritto per dirmi che i tuoi biscotti gli piacciono molto.  
– Meno male! – esclamò il bambino, sollevato – I biscotti gli devono piacere per forza, li fa la nonna! Allora gli devo assolutamente lasciare anche il pudding, gli piacerà tantissimo!  
Remus fissò l'altro uomo dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo a tentare di ribattere – Credo sia un'ottima idea, Teddy.  
Con una specie di guaito, il discendente della gloriosa casata dei Black si riaccoccolò sulla sua sedia e lanciò un appassionato sguardo di addio al suo pudding.  
_Maledetto vecchio obeso, che crepi di colesterolo!_  
  
~*~  
  
Sotto lo sguardo disperato di Sirius, Teddy apparecchiò vicino al caminetto con un bel bicchiere di latte, un piatto pieno di biscotti e l'ultima fetta di pudding; Remus aiutò il figlio a decorare con un festone il tavolinetto e, dopo averlo spedito in bagno a lavarsi i denti, si raccomandò – Lo sai che devi andare a letto presto, stasera, vero?  
– Sennò Babbo Natale vede la luce accesa alla mia finestra e non passa! – recitò serio serio Teddy – Però, se voi siete svegli, non è che non passa?  
– A Babbo Natale non importa se ci sono gli adulti alzati – rispose il padre – Comunque, prima di mezzanotte, ce ne andremo a dormire e lasceremo tutte le luci spente, così non avrà problemi.  
– Va bene! – esclamò il bambino: diede un bacio a Sirius e corse in camera a scegliere la favola che voleva sentirsi leggere.  
Quando Remus tornò in salotto, una mezz'ora dopo, trovò Sirius sul divano, che fissava torvo il tavolo apparecchiato.  
– Cosa c'è? – chiese con un sospiro, sicurissimo della risposta che avrebbe ricevuto.  
– Io mi oppongo – brontolò l'altro –  _Quello_  non fa niente e si prende tutto il merito! E anche  _il mio pudding_!  
– Il tuo dannatissimo dolce potrai mangiarlo dopo mezzanotte, d'accordo?  
– Davvero posso?  
Lupin squadrò quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un uomo maturo, e che invece era peggio di suo figlio, e sospirò – Io tutti gli anni mangio i biscotti e bevo il latte prima di andare a dormire, così Teddy trova le briciole e pensa che li abbia mangiati Babbo Natale; quest'anno, dall'alto della mia magnanimità, ti concederò di prendere il pudding.  
– Oh, Moony! – esclamò Sirius, meravigliosamente festante, stringendolo in una morsa soffocante – Sei una persona meravigliosa e io sono così fortunato di...  
– E' piuttosto desolante, sai? – bofonchiò Lupin – Vederti di colpo così di buon umore solo per uno stupido dessert!  
Poi pensò che, in fondo, Sirius era sempre stato così, soprattutto a Natale, e la cosa gli parve solo assurdamente familiare; beh, ognuno ha le sue tradizioni, no?


End file.
